


Wednesday Night (2)

by BucinTsuki



Series: Tsukikage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Tobio POV, M/M, Post-Time Skip, TsukiKage, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucinTsuki/pseuds/BucinTsuki
Summary: Tobio once again read the message,"Tobio-chan, don't forget to wear what I gave to you last week! Have fun!"Tobio shrugged and began to change his sweatpants to the said costume. Its a bit tricky to wear tho."Babe?"He heard Kei calling him, but damn! He was still struggling to wear the damn clothes...another POV from Wednesday Night
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukikage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Wednesday Night (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my stories, am so happy :))  
> Here's Tobios POV of Wednesday Night. Hope you enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio just finished shower when he looked at his boyfriend getting ready for practice. Oh, he didn't realize it was Wednesday after all.

"You're going to practice?"

His blue eyes followed every single move his boyfriend made as he dried his hair with a dinosaur towel. No, no. It's not his, of course it's Kei's towel. But who gives a damn? Tsukishima Kei is his boyfriend anyway. 

It was begin on Tobios birthday in their last year in Karasuno. Tobio was preparing his usual breakfast, a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk, he had never thought his birthday as a special day anyway, when there was a knocked on his front door. Tobio frowned, he had never had a guest, much less in 6 in the morning. He walked to the front and opened the door immediately. There he was, the tall blonde megane-kun who looked suprised before turning his head as if avoiding to look at him, stood awkwardly before him. His left hand was on his face, Tobio didn't know wether he was fixing his glasses or just covering his face, while his right hand stretched out with a blue paperbag shoved to his face. 

"T-tsukishima?"

Tobio lost his words. I mean, how could he not when his secret crush was stood before him in front of his very home with a present on his birthday at 6 in the morning?! God, what did he dream last night? 

"W-what, King? You don't know know what a present is? Or Your Highness is just too high to have something from a commoner?"

Tsukishima stuttered, Tobio was very aware, not that he was better tho. 

"I-, I-"

"Tsk!" 

Tsukishima shoved the paperbag to his chest and made him holding it. 

"There! I knew it's going to be this stupid, I'm going home."

"W-wait!"

Tobio reached Tsukishima and gripped his hoodie. Realized what he'd done, Tobio felt his face so hot. He might be as red as a tomato now. He was as shocked as Tsukishima for his action just now. 

"T-thank you! Y-you, I-I-"

Tsukishima turned around and Tobio felt his face getting hotter. 

Tsukishima stunned there, beaming at a flushed face of Kageyama Tobio. He let his breath he didn't know he'd had held. He couldn't help to smile over the view before him. It didn't go as bad as he thought, he guessed.

"What, King? Cat gets your tongue?" 

He teased the younger boy. Oh, how Tsukishima adore the sight of flushed Tobio so much. He knew it, he always felt lighter after teasing his highness and saw the cute pout of his. 

"S-shut up!"

Tsukishima chuckled and Tobio was lying if he said he didn't fond of its voice. He looked up, eyeing the most beautiful sight he's ever saw. And yes, that was the first birthday Tobio spent with Tsukishima Kei. It had been years now but he could easily get flushed every time he remembered that Tsukishima Kei is indeed the best birthday gift he's ever had. 

"Babe, you ok?"

Keis voice snapped Tobio from his daydream. When did Kei walk over here? Keis hand was on his cheek, stroking it lightly before he gave Tobio a quick peck on the lips. 

"Here, Saeko-nee just called. I don't know what she wants tho. I am going."

Tobio took the phone Kei gave to him. While he was checking through the messages, Kei was walking out their bedroom.

.  
.  
"Kei?"

Tobio called his boyfriend, only for having a "hmm" from said person. 

"Do you remember when I went to your Mom last week? "

Tobio was looking for a blue box he got from Keis sister-in-law. He wouldn't remember about said box if Saeko-san didn't text him just now. 

"Babe, I'm the one who picked you up. What's about it again?"

"Ah, yes. You're right! Do you know where's the box Saeko-san gave to me?"

They're still shouting to each other. Neither had a will to give a little effort to make the house calmer. Tobio still busy looking for the box anyway. He was in a bit rush, Saeko-san said he need to wear it while Kei is around.

Oh, that's it! Did he put it above the cupboard? No, Kei made sure Tobio couldn't reach the top of it when they bought it months ago. Did Kei do? Whatever. He did a little jump and-

"Ouch!"

-the precious box landed perfectly on his head.

He frowned while opened the box. His frown was going deeper when he saw what is in the box. 

'A maid costume? Did Saeko-san really give it to him and not for Shimizu-san?'

Tobio once again read the message, 

"Tobio-chan, don't forget to wear what I gave to you last week! Have fun!"

Tobio shrugged and began to change his sweatpants to the said costume. Its a bit tricky to wear tho. 

"Babe?"

He heard Kei calling him, but damn! He was still struggling to wear the damn clothes. And he hadn't even wear the shocks yet! 

"Tobio?"

Kei sounded worry. 

"W-wait! Aaahh!"

Finally! Tobio put the headband and walked to the mirror. Made sure he didn't look horrible. For the God sake, he's a volleyball athlete! 

"You're done? It's okay for me to leave, isn't it?"

Damn Tsukishima Kei! 

"NO! WAIT!"

Tobio screamed and ran from their bedroom to the front door. Hopefully the salty boyfriend of his hadn't left yet.

Tobio saw his boyfriend right before their front door. Kei dropped his jaw, and his bag also. His golden pupil grew bigger. It took him 10 seconds to raised his hand and pinched his nose. He took off his shoes and walked slowly to where Tobio tilted his head innocently. 

"Seriously, what I'm gonna say to them for skipping practice tonight?"   
Kei mumbled.

Tobio blinked.   
"Why would you skip?"

Kei was right before him now. His hand cupped Tobio's face perfectly and their foreheads resting against each other. With his thumbs stroking Tobio's cheek, Kei whispered,  
"How could I leave when you're here looking so damn cute, your highness. You have to take a responsibility for making me skip my practice."

Tobio felt all his blood rushed to his face and before he could retorted, he felt soft touch of lips on his own. He closed his eyes and leaned even closer to his boyfriend.


End file.
